The First Meeting
by Sora Katleen Hatake
Summary: Gaara has a headache and a yelling genin doesn't help... But what's he yelling about? I suck at summeries... Review please! No flames! I'm new to this! Please read and enjoy!


Hello guys! My name is Sora and I decided to put my imagination to work! This is a first fanfic of mine and I will be doing more and if you guys want I might do a sequel but I'll have to see! Sorry if my spelling isn't good.. But enough from me! here's the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review please!

"Lord Kazekage! Lord Kazekage!" A Sand Genin ran into my office yelling. It was too early in the afternoon for yelling. "What is it? Stop yelling. I have a headache." I responded plainly but in a warning tone as the Genin nodded and stood up straight. "Forgive my interruption sir but I have some alarming news. There appears to be someone asleep in your quarters. We haven't identified the person yet." I look up at the Genin in confusion. This wasn't at all alarming it was simply confusing. Someone asleep in my quarters? How can that even be possible? Surely someone saw this person get in… "Did anyone see this person enter the village?" The Genin shook his head. "No sir. I've asked around and no one seems to recall anyone unusual entering the village. I looked at the Genin in complete disbelief. "And you're absolutely positive that there's someone in my quarters? Did you double-check?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this as the Genin nods. "Yes. We checked thrice sir and still, the person hadn't moved from their person in your bed." He said and I looked at Kankuro and Temari, who were either side of me and they seemed to both be equally puzzled about this as they look at the Genin as if he's gone mad and I stand up. "I see. I shall go and investigate this 'intruder' myself." I said as I make my way to the door. "But Lord Kazekage!" "I do not wish to be disturbed unless I ask for assistance am I understood?" The Genin nodded and my siblings looked at each other and then at me. "Gaara what are you doing!? This could be a trap!" Temari yelled at me and I turn to her. "Don't worry yourself, Temari. I am quite capable of defending myself. And besides, I think I have a rough idea of who's in my room. And if this is the case then I do not wish to be disturbed. Am I making myself clear?" I asked, growing thin on patients as Temari nods and steps back along with Kankuro. "Aright Gaara if you're sure.. Try to be safe ok?" Kankuro added, also worried for my safety as I nod. "This may take some time. If I am not out by morning then you know everything is ok but just knock and then if I don't respond you may check on me but if I respond you are to obey what I saw. If that is all I need to go." I said as I turned and walked away while I still could as I made my way to my quarters. This was quite unusual but if it is her then it's no surprise. But in any case, I should go in prepared just in case it's not her. But still. I haven't seen her in years. Could it possibly be her? The one who was able to get past my sand's defensive barrier and still live let alone having not a scratch on her. That was an impressive feat on her behalf. Still.. what could she possibly be doing in the Sand Village? Is something the matter? Is she hurt or something? I should ask. There's also something else I need to clarify. What she said back then.. Did she really mean it towards me..? If so I wonder if I can take her up on that offer…

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the entrance of the tower in the Forest Of Death with Kankuro and Temari. We had a Heaven and an Earth Scroll and I wasn't in the mood to stick around. The quicker this was over the better. We were about the reach the tower when suddenly Kankuro and Temari weren't at my side anymore. I couldn't bring myself to care for their well-being but they had the scrolls so I had to get them back. With an aggravated look on my face I turned around, only to see a young, silver-haired girl with ocean blue eyes. She was.. beautiful.. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that. She's standing in the way of my objective. She has to be eliminated. I look at her. "Why are you here?" She giggled. Was she laughing at me? I was pulled from my wondering as she was now behind me and I turned to face her as she spoke. "Isn't it obvious?" She said. "I'm here to get a Heaven and an Earth Scroll. Just like you." I glared at her. She had a Leaf Village Headband on. I didn't have time for this stupid little girl. "Well you're wasting your time. You won't get anything off me." She smirked and held up the scrolls. "On the contrary. I already have what I want." I looked at her with no emotion though I was curious. If it wasn't the scrolls she wanted then what was she wasting his time for? What did she have to prove? "Then why did you take my team? What do you want from them?" I asked, wanting to know where they had gone and what she wanted with them and she simply laughed at me. "Oh I don't want your team I want you. Your intrigue me. But in order to get to you I had to get your team away from you or they would've gotten in the way. I challenge you Gaara of the Sand. I bet my life that I can get past your biggest defence. That sand of yours." I glared at her. She's gambling her life away just to prove what? That she can touch me. Hmph. She's stupider then she looks. But just out of curiosity and because she wasted my time.. "Fine then. Come at me." She grinned and ran at me and I scoffed and put my sand up. This would be over in a second. I blocked her several attempts before I tried to attack her but I kept missing her. Why won't she stay still, damn it. I was about to launch another attack when she disappeared. I was growing tired and annoyed with this game. I looked around for her but I couldn't see her until suddenly she was there. Right in front of me. She had gotten past my defences? But how? This isn't possible! I yelled to myself as I looked at her and she was smiling. "And there we have it. I got past your defences. Not a scratch on me. Now I wanna ask you something. When I get older, I'll come and find you. I want you to consider this. I want you to consider becoming my boyfriend. Not now obviously. I'm six years younger than you are now so I'm far too young but when I get a little bit older and I hit maturity I'll seek you out. You have until then to consider my offer or I'll get forced to marry someone I don't even know. Until then, Gaara of the Sand." With that, the mysterious girl just disappeared, leaving me wide-eyed and confused as to what I'd just heard._

_Flashback End_

I remember that time clearly and I have had a think about it and I think it would be nice to try it so I've been awaiting her arrival for some time and now she may finally be here. This may turn out a disaster but I have to take that chance. I arrived at my quarters and I took a deep breath and then walked in slowly and cautiously, sand at the ready just in case as I walk in and shut the door and looked around the room before my eyes fell to a sleeping figure on the bed and my eyes widen. It's her. It's that girl from the Forest of Death. Wow she's grown since then. Hmph. I'm waking her up to see if she's come for me or not. I sit beside her and gently shake her. "Hey. Wake up." She groans softly and slowly opens her eyes. Yes. It was definitely her. Her eyes couldn't be faked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before smiling at me. "Well well. All grown up and in your big boy pants now aren't you?" She said teasingly and I smile slightly. "Yes. I could say the same for you but I never did get your name that day in the forest and yet you know mine. That hardly seems fair." She giggles and nods in agreement. "I agree. Well then. My name is Sora Katleen Hatake. Have you thought about my offer Gaara?" She asked with a worried look on her face I nodded. "Yes I have. Are you ready for my answer?" I asked her before she nodded and I smile slightly again. "My answer is yes. I've done my research on you Sora. I know all about you and your family history and you seem like a good person so I say yes. I'll be your boyfriend to protect you to start with and then we can get to know each other in peace and if it goes well we can see about getting it made official. How does that sound?" I asked the now smiling girl as she nodded. "Thank you very much Gaara.. this means so much to me.. but I have one final question.." She said as she looked down shyly and I smirk. "What is it?" I asked curiously and she looked into my eyes. "Can I get a kiss to make it official in our eyes..?" She asked in a hushed voice and I smiled and chuckled. "Of course." I said before I gently put my lips to hers as an authentication that she can do this on her own will if she wishes as we slowly parted and she smiled and blushed. "So we're a couple now..?" She asked curiously and I smiled again and nodded. "Yes. Yes we are a couple." She smiled and hugged me tightly and I gasp in surprise before I smile slightly and hug her back as we both lay down and she cuddles into me as I cover us both before cuddling her back. We fell asleep like this and my mind was finally at rest about this case. I had a lovely girl to get to know and I'm sure this was going to be the start of a lifelong commitment.

THE END?

Thanks for reading you guys! Like I said at the start, please review! Haters will be ignored! Bye guys! P.S. Please tell me if I should write a sequel whether you like the story or not. Thanks again!


End file.
